Era o amigo do meu irmão
by Rebeky
Summary: Minhas férias pareciam entediantes, meu irmão me proibia até de respirar, estava começando a me arrepender de ter ido para a casa do meu irmão, quando o amigo dele apareceu. Eu perdi o fôlego.
1. Prólogo

_OOI pessoal *-*, faz muuuito tempo que eu não escrevo e hoje eu aqui sem fazer nada nessas férias tive uma idéia sensacional, hehe. Espero que gostem, eu sei que minhas histórias estão meio esquecidas, mas quem sabe só uma olhadinha pelo menos :D. Não sei quando vai chegar o primeiro capítulo, mas eu espero que logo chegue. Beijos para vocês. (:_

**Prólogo.**

Era de tarde, estava fazendo minha lição de casa, quando desci para pegar um Danone, meu corpo estava pedindo por vitaminas. Peguei-o da geladeira estava atravessando a sala quando ouvi uma voz alta, e quase derrubei o Danone na minha camiseta, respirei fundo.

- Você quer ir mesmo passar as férias com seu irmão?

Nem pensei duas vezes.

- Claro que quero mãe. Estamos falando disso a séculos e você já deixou eu ir para Los Angeles. E é meu irmão, faz tempo que não vejo ele mãe, você sabe.

- Vou ligar todos os dias para ver se você esta se comportando, e você ainda é menor de idade lembre-se. Só tem 17 anos.

- É, e daqui dois meses vou ter 18. – como ela era difícil.

Vi meu pai entrar na sala, e pelo jeito dele sabia sobre o que estávamos discutindo. Ele só revirou os olhos, e coloquei a mão na frente da minha boca disfarçando um sorriso, vi ele ir para o escritório a passos ligeiros, ri um pouco mais. Era incrível como meu pai e eu éramos idênticos em relação à mamãe.

- Já cansei de falar as mesmas coisas, mas você sabe não é? Preste atenção quando falo com você menina!- olhei para ela e parei de rir, tentando subir as escadas. - Não desgrude do seu irmão, não saia sozinha na rua, organize seu quarto, deixe o celular perto de você sempre para me ouvir ligar para você...

E ela foi falando e eu já não estava mais prestando atenção, porque já ouvi isso milhares de vezes. Subi lentamente para o meu quarto fugindo da conversa, fui arrumar minhas coisas e telefonar para a Danielle que estava me esperando, avisando que amanha a noite eu estaria chegando em Los Angeles para novas aventuras.

_Que prólogo pequeno. HUAHUAHUAHUA, _

_please reviews *-*_


	2. Proibida

**Desculpa a demora D: - **mesmo gente, eu ia terminar nas férias e olha no que deu... Já é fevereiro! Espero que gostem, de verdade.

_Ana Krol__ – _Tomare que ainda esteja ansiosa *-*, brigada pela review (:

_TheVamps – _Vai gostar sim, pelo menos eu acho, hm. AUEHAUEH

**POV - Bella**

Despedi de minha mãe, que ainda dava recomendações até saírem pelos cotovelos dela, não parava de falar um minuto, dei um abraço forte nela porque apesar dela falar exageradamente eu a amava em algum lugar do meu coração. Beijei o rosto do meu pai, peguei as malas e fui para a sala de embarque, acenando com a mão para eles dando um tchau e um sorriso. Quando vi já estava sentada no banco do avião esperando a decolagem, pensando em como seria o melhor verão da minha vida, o melhor ou o pior.

Danielle iria estar me esperando, ela estava com a família dela e precisava de uma companhia e como meu irmão está em Los Angeles, ela me convidou e aproveitou já que tenho estadia grátis. Apesar de que aturar meu irmão não seria fácil, fazia tempo que não falava com ele, e não sei como ele lida com a faculdade, trabalho e não sei as regras que vai impor, não quero nem pensar. Mas eu penso que ele não seria tão duro, principalmente porque são minhas férias, e eu tenho que aproveitar.

Liguei meu Ipod no volume máximo, encostei na poltrona macia do avião e fechei os olhos. Logo entrei no sono, querendo que as horas passassem rápidas.

-x-

Senti o avião aterrissar com o baque no chão, e acordei. Esfreguei os olhos devagar, quando ele parou por completo, desci, e fui pegar as minhas malas. Estava tudo caindo da minha mão, eu realmente tinha levado coisas demais como mamãe havia dito. Fui em direção ao táxi que arrumou minhas coisas no porta-malas, e seguimos para a casa do meu irmão.

Comecei a relaxar no banco do carro, respirei fundo. Olhei para as lojas que se seguiam e fiquei me perguntando se foi uma boa escolha passar essas férias com meu irmão, pensando como ele iria me receber principalmente depois da nossa última briga quando logo depois ele foi embora.

O táxi parou na frente de um prédio enorme, e agradeci. Peguei minhas malas, e fui falar com o porteiro.

- A senhorita é Isabella Marie Swan? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Seu irmão está te esperando. Seja bem-vinda.

Sorri para ele, e fui em direção ao elevador com minhas coisas que eu nem conseguia segurar direito. Apertei o 16º andar, quando vi já estava na porta do meu irmão, 675. Ouvi a campainha soar dentro do apartamento, e passos vindo em direção da porta, fiz um sorriso amigável.

- Oi Swan. – ele abrindo a porta disse. Fez um sorriso parecido com o meu, eu foi aí que percebi o quanto sentia sua falta.

Não agüentei, deixei minhas coisas no chão e pulei nele para um abraço, que estava preso a 5 anos. Ele sorrindo retribuiu meu abraço, e depois deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Oi Emmett – sorrindo, olho pra ele. – Eu prometo não atrapalhar, e organizar a casa, e fazer comida, e... – ele começou a rir alto e me fez sorrir também.

- Claro que vai fazer tudo isso, tenho que ter alguns benefícios com a sua estadia. – ele disse piscando.

Emmett pegou parte das minhas malas me convidando para entrar, enquanto eu pegava o resto da bagagem. Logo que entrei pude ver que ele tinha muito bom gosto, ele foi me mostrando o apartamento enorme que ele tinha, seus móveis eram impecáveis, a maioria era branca ou em madeira dando um ar de um ambiente claro e bem arejado. A varanda do apartamento era praticamente minha sala de aula inteira, tinha altas portas de vidro e uma TV digital de umas 50 polegadas na sala, e a cozinha parecia aquelas de programas culinários. Fui andando pelo corredor da casa, indo para os quartos.

- Seu humilde refúgio.

Quando olhei meu quarto quase caí pra trás, todo lindo com uma baita cama, e um closet todo só pra mim, além do banheiro que eu não tinha notado ainda o que torna meu quarto uma suíte.

- Nossa Em, obrigada.

Ele assentiu e apontou a porta na frente do meu quarto

– Aqui na frente do seu quarto é o banheiro, no fundo está o meu quarto na porta direita, e na porta esquerda é somente outro quarto, mas eu achei que iria gostar mais desse. Fique a vontade, eu vou estar na cozinha fazendo alguma coisa pra você comer, tudo bem?

- Tudo certo.

Vi ele ir para a cozinha, e fui tomar um banho pra relaxar. Quando liguei o chuveiro e entrei na água, pensei em como o Em estava legal, pelo menos enquanto o assunto da nossa briga não tinha vindo à tona. Tínhamos brigado por causa de mamãe, que sempre deu preferência para Em e isso era evidente, Renée amava mais ao primogênito. Eu não ligava, mas teve um dia que ela ao ver Em passar na faculdade deixou ele sair numa boa, e eu que tinha passado de ano também tinha ficado em casa, porque eu simplesmente não podia sair e ponto. Me irritou e discuti com Em e Renée depois. E no dia seguinte vi meu irmão ir embora sem se despedir de mim, e ficar anos fora. Pode ter sido birra minha, mas mesmo assim... Quero passar uma borracha nisso.

Balancei a cabeça em baixo do chuveiro para afastar o passado, e logo desliguei o chuveiro, depois fui para o quarto, me troquei colocando uma blusa regata e um shorts, saí do quarto e fui para a cozinha.

- Gosta de lasanha no microondas?

Ele fez um olhar culpado, e eu dei um sorriso.

- Gosto Em, fica sossegado.

Eu peguei a lasanha do prato, e ele me seguiu indo para a sala, ligou a TV e ficamos assistindo alguns filmes que passavam no Tele cine. Rimos juntos com o Adam Sandler, e quando era uma da manhã ele olhou para mim.

- Tenho que trabalhar amanhã. – desligou a TV – Vou levar a chave comigo, então estava pensando se você não podia ficar com a sua amiga amanhã. Não quero deixar você sozinha.

- Preciso ligar para ela. – mordi o lábio, pensando se seria uma boa idéia.

- E eu tenho umas condições. – aperto os olhos esperando a grande revelação – Você não vai poder sair de noite, as festas em Los Angeles são muito perigosas.

-** O quê você disse? – **levantei do sofá bruscamente, gritando claro.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Mamãe e eu combinamos. – disse num tom calmo o que me irritou ainda mais.

Tinha que ter Renée no meio, como eu não imaginei? Estava tudo bem demais para o meu gosto.

- Faça que nem da última vez, quem sabe dessa vez a gente não se mata e acaba logo com isso?

Fui batendo o pé para o meu quarto, querendo que a nossa briga tivesse sido há milênios atrás. Bato a porta, tranco, e pego meu celular.

_- Alô?_

- Hey Dani, - suspiro tentando parecer controlada. – Tudo bem?

_- Tudo, mas e você, está bem?_ – ela percebeu a minha voz sair trêmula do outro lado.

- Na verdade não. Posso passar o dia com você amanhã? – perguntei ansiosa.

_- Claro que pode. Melhor você me contar amanhã?_

Assenti, esquecendo de que estava no telefone.

- Bem melhor, quando estiver indo pra sua casa eu mando uma mensagem. Beijos.

Desliguei antes que ela me perguntasse mais alguma coisa, e depois vi uma mensagem não lida no celular de Renée enviada naquele minuto.

_Não fique brava com seu irmão, eu e ele combinamos para o seu bem, e quando quiser ir a alguma festa ele levará você sem problemas, se ele estiver junto, claro. Mamãe te ama, beijos._

Agora eu vou ser monitorada pelo meu irmão, que coisa mais perfeita para as férias. Em **tinha **que avisar minha mãe que as coisas estavam mal, realmente que irmão mais protetor, que mal havia eu ir às festas? Eu e Danielle sabíamos muito bem como nos comportar, e também como evitar os meninos.

Emmett era um cara protetor demais. Devia ter previsto.

Tentei nem pensar, coloquei meu relógio pra despertar cedo porque não sabia que horas Em ia trabalhar. Me troquei colocando um pijama de shorts curto e uma regata no corpo, suspirei e me enrolei nos cobertores caindo na cama, não via a hora de chegar no outro dia.

**POV - Emmett**

Tive que ligar pra Renée depois da cena que a Swan fez.

Minha irmã era um saco de problemas em minhas mãos, sabia que quando ela chegasse já ia implicar comigo e olha só no que deu se trancou no quarto. Eu e Renée combinamos de não deixar ela ir para essas festas sem mim, como ela ia lidar com os caras mal intencionados? Como eu ia saber que ela estava bem nessa cidade enorme comparado a Seattle? Impossível. Aquela amiga dela não ia saber se proteger da mesma forma. Tinha que ir com supervisão, assim mamãe concordou, e agora ela trancada e eu só querendo o bem dela.

Fui para o meu quarto e vi uma mensagem de Rose no meu celular.

_Você poderia vir aqui em casa amanhã amor? Me avise se der. Te amo._

Sorri, lembrando do nosso beijo na noite passada, tão macio e quente eram seus lábios, nosso primeiro beijo.

_Claro Rose, pode deixar. Eu vou umas 8 da noite, também te amo 3'_

Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando como manter minha irmã trancada amanhã em casa. Será que Edward podia se fazer de babá? Vou perguntar, tanto porque ele está me devendo uma.

**POV - Bella**

Eu estava dormindo tranqüila quando um barulho na porta me sobressaltou, eram as batidas de Em quase derrubando a porta do meu quarto.

- Estou indo para o trabalho Bell, vem comer. – ele disse agitado, correndo para a cozinha.

Suspirei, e fui me trocar devagar, colocando uma blusa azul marinho e um jeans, prendo meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e coloco meus tênis com uma lentidão exagerada, achei que tinha colocado meu celular no despertador, acho que coloquei o alarme errado, droga. E a nossa briga me deixava mais lenta ainda.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e bocejei. Senti uma mão me puxar, estremeci com o movimento.

- Estou atrasado, - vi ele pegar umas bolachas e leite num copo fechado dando na minha mão e fechando a porta do apartamento logo que saímos. – Porque você não foi mais rápida?

Ignorei-o e fui para o elevador, seguimos em silêncio para o carro. Ele foi praticamente voando mesmo nas ruas movimentadas foi rápido demais, e me deixou no endereço da Danielle que tinha mostrado a ele quando entramos no carro. Ele arrancou com o carro assim que saí pela porta com o meu café da manhã tomado.

Dou de ombros e vou ao prédio da Dani, sorrio quando a vejo abrir a porta.

- Oi Dani. – corro pra abraçá-la.

- E como você tá Bells? – ela sorri e retribui meu abraço apertado.

- Tentando superar o trauma de não poder mais ir às festas com você. – olho para ela e faço uma careta.

Vou entrando na casa dela, e explicando as condições de Emmett. Nós ficamos no seu quarto um bom tempo, quando Karina, sua mãe falou que o almoço estava ponto, fomos comer e continuamos a conversar um bom tempo, além de jogar alguns jogos juntas. Depois do jogo ela mordeu o lábio.

- Queria que tivesse mais gente para jogar com a gente, ia ser mais legal. - Concordei com ela balançando a cabeça e ela continuou. – Acho que meus primos vão vir para o meu apartamento amanhã, a gente vai ter mais companhia.

- Preciso me distrair mesmo. – comentei.

Quando vi a hora, arregalei os olhos. Eu já tinha que estar esperando Em no portão do prédio da Dani.

- Já vou indo Dani. Quando eu vier de novo, eu ligo.

Atravessei o corredor correndo para o elevador, desesperada apertando o botão esperando, queria evitar outra briga com meu irmão. Entrei no elevador respirei fundo, quando as portas de abriram eu corri pra rua e La estava Em olhando para o relógio e depois para mim. Que azar.

- Entre no carro. – disse desencostando do carro e indo para o lado do motorista.

Entrei no carro em silêncio, e ele também não se moveu para mudar o quadro. Quando entramos no apartamento, ele começou a falar como se eu tivesse 7 anos de idade.

- Meu amigo vai ficar aqui com você hoje para não ter problemas com você querendo sair de casa para ir a algum lugar. Eu vou dar uma saída com a minha namorada. – Enquanto eu deixava meu queixo cair com a palavra namorada, ele deu um meio sorriso. – Tem comida na geladeira pra você esquentar e também tem Miojo, para você e para Edward. – Meu guarda costas. Nome bonito. – E não fique com seu espírito homicida perto de Edward, ele é um cara muito legal e você vai gostar dele, ele não tem culpa que seu irmão o obrigou a vir cuidar de você.

Fiquei pensativa.

- Você o obrigou? – engoli seco.

- Ele estava me devendo. – ele dá de ombros.

Fiquei imaginando o que de tão grandioso Em tinha feito. O cara iria me odiar para o resto da vida de privá-lo de algumas noites em Los Angeles. E depois de um tempo pensando, percebi que ultraje era eu ter uma babá.

- Uma adolescente precisa de babá? Eu sei suas regras e não tem como fugir de um apartamento trancado, só se eu me jogasse pela janela. – De repente minha voz ficou intensa com uma pontada de irritação. – E coitada da sua namorada, vai ter que carregar um traste que nem você.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se fosse completamente errado eu estar ali. Eu fui calmamente para o meu quarto, precisava urgente de um banho gelado para acalmar os nervos. Depois eu me troquei coloquei um short e uma blusa de mangas compridas fazia um pouco de frio em Los Angeles, e as mangas chegavam a passar das minhas maos, e não me importava com minha aparência estava na casa de Em e seu amigo deveria me aturar. Saí do quarto e fui pra sala, e vi Emmett todo lindo e perfumado na cozinha treinando algumas frases indo de um lado para o outro enquanto eu ria baixinho. Fui ajudar ele, estava um pouco fora dos padrões.

- Isto poderia ser entregue com um simples beijo, e um eu te amo Emmett. – olhei para o buquê de rosas na sua mão, e depois para seu rosto espantado. – Sério. Muitas declarações é para quem está numa fase realmente avançada, e tenho certeza de que você não está. – Juntei as sobrancelhas esperando sua resposta.

- Talvez tenha razão. – Ele suavizou o olhar. – Vai ser bem mais fácil também.

- Mulheres se emocionam com qualquer coisa, acredite. – acabei dando um sorriso involuntário lembrando como Ângela ficou sorridente quando Eric, seu namorado, havia dado um pequeno bombom escrito 'euteamo'.

Emmett olhou para mim confuso, e eu apenas fiz um olhar para que ele acreditasse em mim. E foi nessa hora em que a campainha tocou.

**POV – Edward**

Não acredito que estava fazendo isso para o Emmett. Tudo bem que eu estava devendo por todas as vezes que ele me livrou do chefe e de umas belas broncas pelo meu atraso. E tudo por causa das meninas dos bares que não largavam do meu pé, e aqui estou eu tendo que cuidar de uma adolescente birrenta que quer sair de casa, mas o irmão não deixa. Estacionei meu carro esperando que seja uma noite no mínimo razoável, sem brigas com a irmã do Emmett.

Desci do carro e logo o celular vibrou no meu bolso.

- Fala Alice. – acenando ao porteiro que já me conhecia.

_- Tem certeza de que não vai sair com a gente Edward?_ – pensei nela fazendo um biquinho.

- Não Ali, desculpa. Tenho que cuidar da irmã de Emmett como já te falei. – faço uma careta e entro no elevador.

- Fala para ela vir junto. – Alice ainda tinha esperanças.

- Eu prometi a Emmett Ali. – me odiando por isso.

- Tudo bem, eu e Jasper vamos estar na Bucks Bar se você mudar de idéia, o acontecer qualquer coisa. Beijos maninho, te amo. – ela disse saltitante.

- Também te amo, valeu Ali. – Desliguei o celular e apertei a campainha.

Emmett abriu a porta com o maior de seus sorrisos esperando que eu não fuja em algum momento. Eu achei tremendamente engraçado.

- Oi Emmett. Já vai? – lembrei do seu encontro com a Rosalie, ele estava mesmo ajeitado.

Quando eu vi uma figura tímida atrás dele com os cabelos jogados pelos ombros, com as pernas uma na frente da outra e as mãos grudadas umas nas outras. A figura da timidez. Emmett segue meu olhar e suspira.

- Edward essa é Bella. Bella esse é Edward.

Meus olhos não saiam de Bella e pude perceber que ela notava cada traço do meu rosto. Suas mãos mexiam umas nas outras ela estava meio nervosa me parecia, seus olhos chocolate eram tão profundos que me segurei para não me afundar neles, o seu corpo era tão delicado que nem uma porcelana cara e bem feita, cuidada só pelos melhores artistas. Seu cabelo era um tom inconfundível castanho, e nessa hora suas bochechas coraram e eu reprimi um sorriso. Espiei Emmett pelo canto do olho, e ele estava com a expressão confusa e dura, desviei o olhar para olhar meu amigo com muito esforço.

- Tudo bem eu cuido dela. – Ele assentiu enquanto passava as chaves para a minha mão e foi para o elevador.

Fechei a porta do apartamento e tentei não reparar o olhar de Bella sobre as minhas costas me analisando. Virei de frente para ela que estava me encarando com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, e talvez de uma hora para outra eu estivesse reparando demais na irmã do meu melhor amigo.


	3. Bucks Bar

Espero que estejam gostando, estou tentando escrever o mais rápido que eu consigo (: ~ Até eu me empolgo ás vezes.

_Lyannee: _Inusitado? Mesmo, mesmo ? *-* Acompanhe os próximos capítulos HAUEHAUEH,

Beijinhos pra todos, aqui vai mais um capítulo o/

**-x-**

**Bella POV**

- Desculpas, Emmett não devia ter forçado você a ficar com a irmã descontrolada dele. – revirei os olhos para mostrar o quanto eu achava Emmett realista, e eu consegui, ele riu. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

Eu realmente estava tentando ignorar o fato de que eu estava de pijamas, mangas compridas e desbotadas na frente do cara mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na vida. Tentava não notar como ele era alto, como seus olhos brilhavam num verde mar, tentava ignorar que ele tinha um sorriso maravilhoso de artista de cinema, eu só _tentava_ ignorar. Mas era simplesmente impossível. Fui para a cozinha, pegando um copo da pia para colocar suco, e fazer alguma coisa pra me distrair.

- Eu acho que eu deveria fazer isso. – olho pra ele erguendo uma sobrancelha tentando fazer sentido o que ele disse. – Afinal, sou sua babá por algum tempo. – vejo ele se apoiar no batente da porta, me olhando parecendo estar sério. Parecendo estar.

Vejo-o abrir os armários da cozinha e pegar cereal, pipoca de microondas, colheres na gaveta, ele sabia onde ficava exatamente tudo, e eu nada. Fiquei curiosa.

- Você conhece a casa do meu irmão pelo visto. – abro a geladeira pegando o suco de laranja, parecendo desinteressada no assunto.

- O grandão já deu muitas festas aqui, e eram muito boas, eu conheço toda a casa. Você prefere pipoca? – Emmett dava festas? Mamãe ia gostar de saber disso.

- Sempre. – sorrio, colocando o suco nos copos levando para a sala. – Então esse é o programa de hoje? – volto para a cozinha para ouvir alguma resposta, vejo ele cuidadosamente colocando a pipoca no microondas.

- Filmes, sua babá aqui não teve tempo de preparar as brincadeiras hoje. – ele faz um bico, e eu começo a rir, demais. Edward ri comigo por um instante. – Espero não ter que ficar trancado por muito tempo, você tem que sair um pouco, e eu também.

Penso antes de responder essa.

- Você nem precisava ter vindo, eu não iria fugir e sair as escondidas, sei as regras mesmo que eu não goste delas. Sei que vai ficar entediado, me perdoe. – suspiro, olhando para ele que agora estava na minha frente com a pipoca pronta.

- Algumas noites... Acho que não vai ser problema. – Edward piscou pra mim e eu dei um sorriso envergonhado, que coisa, há quanto tempo ele estava em casa mesmo? Parecia muito tempo. Então eu entendi que a afirmação dele também era uma brincadeira.

Antes de me sentar fui pegar travesseiros e duas cobertas. Joguei as coisas para o Edward, ele me olhando perplexo.

- O que exatamente você está fazendo? – ele colocou os travesseiros de lado e as cobertas também.

- Qual o problema? – olho para ele confusa – Você nunca assistiu TV com cobertas e travesseiros?

- Hm, não. – admitiu ele com um olhar desolado, e minha boca caiu lá no chão. Dei de ombros e sentei de um lado do sofá enquanto ele estava do outro, me enrolei em uma das cobertas, enquanto via Edward imóvel, nem pareia estar direito na casa em que teve muitas festas, e coisa e tal. Mas logo ele pegou uma coberta, com um pouco de frio de fazia e deu um sorriso amigável para mim o qual retribui, e começamos a assistir ao filme.

Depois de alguns minutos olhei para ele que estava concentrado no filme, então comecei a notar que estava um pouco inquieta. Coloquei minhas mãos embaixo das coxas para ver se elas paravam de se mexer de apreensão, e aparentemente funcionou, mas ainda continuei mordendo o meu lábio, constantemente. Às vezes, ele mudava de posição, mas não se atrevia a olhar para mim, mexia nos cabelos, mudava de posição embaixo das cobertas, olhando para a tela.

Eu finalmente cansei de analisar a situação. Não sei o que eu estava esperando, então eu fui para o chão, esticando as pernas que estavam encolhidas antes, apoio minha cabeça no travesseiro, com as cobertas em volta de mim.

- Está tudo bem? – Edward finalmente me olha.

- Sim, só quero deitar um pouco. – falei.

**Edward POV**

Senti a voz dela de sono. E não deu mais 15 minutos e ela já estava dormindo, respirando devagar, tranqüila, deitada nas cobertas. Eu não podia deixá-la de mau jeito ali, então a peguei no colo, e ela abriu um olho.

- Eu dormi não é? – ela suspirou, e se apoiou no meu ombro.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, e abri a porta do quarto dela, a coloquei com cuidado na cama enquanto ela me olhava com aqueles enormes olhos chocolates.

- Obrigada. – ela apertou minha mão como agradecimento, e depois se abraçou ao travesseiro, fechando os olhos.

- De nada. – falei num sussurro fechando a porta calmamente, tentando não fazer barulho.

Emmett chegou no apartamento era uma da manhã, fui atender a porta quando a campainha tocou.

- Como foi a noite? – sorri me apoiando na porta.

- Maravilhosa, Rose é tudo o que eu preciso, cara. – ele se jogou no sofá com a expressão mais feliz que eu já tinha visto. Será que um dia eu teria a mesma sorte? – E a Swan? Dormindo?

- Como um anjo. – Sorrio.

Emmett abriu um pouco a porta do quarto da Bella e depois fechou novamente.

- Obrigado Edward. Sabe, eu estava pensando em sairmos amanhã, aí você chama sua irmã, eu levo a Swan e a gente fica juntos. Rose queria ir para um lugar com balada, mas não sei como eu ia cuidar da Bells naquele meio todo... – ele passou as mãos no cabelo exasperado.

- Vamos observar ela o tempo todo, Ali também pode fazer isso enquanto você dança e vamos revezando, não vai ser trabalho. – eu quase fiz uma careta.

- Você está ouvindo o que está me dizendo Ed? – Ele ergue uma sobrancelha e depois me mostra um sorriso largo.

- Sério, pode contar comigo, assim eu pago minhas dívidas. – rindo, acenei para ele da porta. – Já vou embora senão vão pensar que eu dormi com uma mulher. – fico rindo, junto a ele - Tchau grandão.

Fecho a porta imaginando a saída de amanhã. Cuidar da Bells iria ser divertido.

-x-

Cheguei em casa, estava tudo quieto. Para não fazer nenhum barulho fui lentamente para o meu quarto, mas no topo da escada avisto Esme.

- Ah, oi mãe. – sorrio para ela, tentando evitar perguntas, preocupação de mãe.

- Não fuja menino. Onde você estava? – ela cruzou os braços e me fuzilou com o olhar. Não tinha muitas alternativas, iria contar a verdade, não tinha nada demais mesmo.

- Fui na casa do Emmett e fiquei com ele até agora. A irmã dele também estava aí, ele pediu para eu cuidar dela enquanto saía. Só isso mãe. – dei de ombros.

- Muito bem então, - ela suspirou, um pouco confusa. – E a sua irmã? Sabe dela?

- Ela estava com Jasper, num bar. – Movi minhas pernas para passar por ela. – Nada demais, logo ela aparece. – beijei a testa de minha mãe, com carinho, depois caminhei para meu quarto.

Tomei um banho, esvaziando minha mente para amanhã, que eu não ia chegar atrasado ao trabalho, pelo menos eu iria tentar não chegar atrasado. Depois do banho eu me joguei na cama, e foi nessa hora que lembrei que tinha que entregar uma matéria amanhã. Uma matéria que eu não havia terminado, claro. Arrastei-me para o notebook, abrindo o documento e digitando rápido para acabar tudo.

Nem notei à hora. Só percebi que meus olhos começaram a arder, e meus dedos doerem, então eu olhei o relógio. Eram três e meia da manhã. Digitei a última linha, e sorri, eu havia terminado, corri para a cama, esperando um pouco de paz no meu breve período de sono.

-x-

Um barulho insistente tocava alto na minha orelha. Detestei o barulho, queria que alguém o fizesse parar, rolei da cama querendo que o som estridente parasse. De repente lembrei que era o despertador, e eu devia estar atrasado, mas eu não estava com pressa, fui para o banheiro tomar meu banho matinal. Coloquei minha camisa branca e calça social preta, baguncei meu cabelo e saí para o café da manhã. Meu pai estava parado na porta de casa me esperando, enquanto pegava umas bolachas, e meu café para tomar dentro do carro.

- Estou muito atrasado de novo? – perguntei, passando pela porta e analisando sua expressão.

- Como sempre, sempre um pouco. – Carlisle abriu um sorriso, e esse era o meu pai totalmente consciente que tinha um filho despreocupado com a vida que tinha que levar daqui para frente.

Carlisle me levou até o metrô, onde depois de duas estações eu estava na porta da SJ Journal. Entrei na empresa, todos já estavam concentrados nos seus trabalhos, e eu entrei apressado para o chefe não ficar tão bravo comigo. Sorri aos funcionários, e entrei na minha sala, correndo, e na minha cadeira vejo uma pessoa persistente, digamos assim.

- Tânia, como vai? – Lentamente ela vai até a minha direção, com aquele decote exageradamente baixo, só pra chamar minha atenção, e ela sabia que essas artimanhas não funcionavam muito comigo.

- Oi Edward, - ela da um sorriso escancarado. – Emmett está enrolando James. – piscando pra mim, ela saiu da sala.

Organizei toda minha papelada em cima da mesa, e fui levar o arquivo para o chefe, com certeza Emmett estava enrolando ele, eu agradeci mentalmente pelo grandão existir. Entrei na sala, Em estava explicando o artigo dele, acenei com a mão para os dois.

- Finalmente – James disse um pouco irritado, - achei que ia atrasar outra vez.

- De jeito nenhum. – entrego meu arquivo na mão dele, - Está aqui toda a minha parte do jornal sobre as notícias. Vou preparar a matéria para o jornal que vem e pegando notícias, vou estar na minha sala.

Detestava estar no mesmo ambiente que James, ele era totalmente irritante, sempre eu tinha uma vontade de socar ele. O problema é que eu chegava mesmo atrasado, ele era o chefe e estava cobrando, mas às vezes eu tinha a impressão que ele cobrava de mais de mim. Dei de ombros depois que fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Fiquei na minha sala o restante do dia, e enquanto estava chegando a noite, eu ia ficando ansioso, não sei porque. Eu sempre saía com Alice e Jasper, junto com o Emmett, a Rosalie, eu pegava quem eu queria nessas baladas da vida nunca iria ver alguém querendo alguma coisa séria, mas não era aquilo que me fazia bem. Eu só fazia isso para ter alguma diversão, eu ia nos lugares mais pela Alice, ela sempre falava quer era bom conhecer pessoas novas.

Terminei minha matéria e me empenhei em trabalhar em outras matérias sem pensar em outras coisas, mas pra mim isso era humanamente impossível. Digitei tudo com uma rapidez enorme para sair mais cedo, o que eu tinha conseguido por algum milagre. Ouvi uma batida na minha porta, tinha dito a Tânia que não queria que ninguém me perturbasse, mas parece que ela ainda não tinha entendido. A porta se abriu e eu olhei.

- Diga Tânia. – disse um pouco irritado.

- Eu estava pensando se você estaria livre essa noite... – ela fez um olhar sedutor para mim, e se aproximou da minha cadeira.

- Vou estar com Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett hoje, - _e com Bella_, acrescentei em pensamento, - então não vamos poder ir para nenhum lugar. – queria acabar logo com aquilo.

- Sei onde você vai estar. – ela sabia que eu ia direto naquele barzinho badalado, na Bucks.

E quando eu vejo, ela já estava inclinada na minha cadeira me beijando. Já havia ficado com Tânia várias vezes, vezes até demais para ela pensar que logo teríamos algo longo e duradouro, e nessa hora lembrei na Bella com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, suas bochechas vermelhas de timidez. Retribuí o beijo de Tânia como se estivesse beijando Bella, isso me pegou de surpresa e devagar afastei Tânia tirando suas mãos da minha nuca.

- Preciso trabalhar e você também. – mostrei a papelada quase acabada pra ela, mas ela nem desconfiava que já tivesse começado.

- Tudo bem então, _amore _– ela fez um biquinho e antes de fechar a porta mandou um beijo para mim.

Eu ia acabar o que eu tinha com a Tânia, não dava para continuar com isso faz um bom tempo. Senão fosse hoje iria ser amanhã.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e fiquei ali encarando o computador, eu pensava em Bella numa fração de segundo. Era totalmente louco e incontrolável, eu a conheci ontem e olha o que tinha acontecido comigo. Peguei um pouco dos papéis e arrumei minhas coisas, iria levar trabalho para casa não dava para ficar ali eu queria mesmo era me arrumar para sair com todo mundo. Abri a porta e vi Emmett andando pelos corredores para ver como o jornal estava saindo, coloquei minha mão no ombro dele chamando sua atenção.

- Vou ir embora Em, e terminar tudo em casa. Amanhã é sábado mesmo, vai dar para organizar tudo e entregar para o James sem falta.

Ele assentiu.

- Avise o chefe irritante então, - ele me deu um sorriso. – Vamos estar todos na Bucks, quero te ver lá.

- Claro que eu vou. – faço nosso toque tradicional, batendo os ombros, e vou para a sala de James.

Ele fez uma careta feia demais, e disse para eu entregar até amanhã de manhã sem falta. Sorri fraco e praticamente voei para o meu carro dirigindo até em casa.

**Bella POV**

Levantei com Emmett batendo na minha porta com uma força exagerada hoje, quase fui levada de pijama e tudo para a casa da Dani. No carro meu irmão me avisou que ele e uns amigos dele iam sair e que eu iria junto, fiquei surpreendida e feliz ao mesmo tempo, eu iria sair! Com ele na minha cola, mas tudo bem. Perguntei se eu podia levar a Dani ele disse que sim, e saí do carro toda feliz.

Nesse dia eu e Dani fomos ao shopping perto do apartamento dela, era umas duas quadradas dali, e fizemos compras e compras, Dani gostava disso mais que eu então comprava umas coisas para mim, eu comprei uma blusa e um vestido para sair por Los Angeles. Já Dani parecia que tinha roubado umas 3 lojas do shopping. Quando saímos falei para ela da nossa saída e ela falou que estava tudo combinado deu até uns pulinhos, e eu ri.

Voltamos para o apartamento dela e Emmett estava me esperando, entrei no carro e fomos para o apartamento.

- Como foi hoje? – perguntei para Emmett casualmente quando entramos e sentamos no sofá para descansar.

- Foi bem, menos porque meu chefe é um idiota irritante.

- Wow. – eu disse, rindo – ele parece ser bem legal. – ele riu comigo – e ontem? A Rooooooose ? – acrescentei vários "o" esperando animá-lo um pouquinho, ele parecia triste. Devia ser o trabalho.

- Foi perfeito. – ele deu um suspiro, sorrindo como um bobo.

- Alguém esta apaixonado... – apesar de estar sendo legal eu não me esqueci do complô que ele tinha feito com a minha mãe, eu tinha meus planos, ou iria ter.

- Vou me arrumar. – eu ia indo pro quarto e antes de abrir a porta eu perguntei - E a gente vai encontrar todo mundo no bar? E quem é esse todo mundo que eu não estou sabendo também?

- Hm, o todo mundo é Alice, Jasper, Rose, Edward e mais alguém que eles queiram convidar.

- Ah, então tudo bem. – corri entrando no quarto.

Quando ouvi o nome de Edward, estremeci por dentro. Eu iria vê-lo de novo, e de novo, e eu não sei se eu ia conseguir ficar perto dele sem me aproximar mais. Lembro das suas mãos me carregando para o quarto, fortes e seguras, e minha mente começando a girar.

Tomei um banho frio e coloquei minha blusa nova, ela era mais colada no corpo e eu estava tentando me acostumar Dani tinha falado que estava bonita em mim. Ela era de alças finas, e era cheia de detalhes diferentes, coloquei um short jeans e um tênis All-star preto. Eu nunca sabia como me vestir isso era um fato, mas eu ia assim mesmo, eu nunca tinha me importado muito com as aparências. (. - tentei imaginar a blusa mais ou menos assim. N/A)

Maquiei-me com alguma coisa que não fosse tão pesada, e soltei meu cabelo caindo sobre os ombros como ele sempre ficou e foi aí que eu pensei: _Será que Edward iria gostar? _O pensamento mais errado que eu poderia ter, eu não estava bonita. Estava simples. Eu ia colocar o vestido todo lindo e preto, mas vi a hora, não dava tempo para uma mega produção.

Saí do quarto e Emmett estava me esperando, com um sorriso que virou desapontamento.

- Você vai de short? – ele fez uma cara estranha.

- Eu não sei me vestir, okay? – fiz um biquinho, andei batendo o pé até a porta do apartamento.

Ele deu um sorriso e fomos buscar a Dani em silêncio, e chegamos no bar igualmente calados. Quando estava na porta do bar, vi todos muito bem vestidos, na verdade.

- Estou me sentindo um lixo. – olhei para o vestido de Dani, ela tinha comprado no shopping, era muito bonito também. Além dos enormes saltos que ela estava vestindo, eu me sentia uma formiguinha.

- Para com isso, está ótima. – ela sabia mentir muito mal, era um detalhe que eu me esqueci de mencionar.

Entrei no Bucks Bar, e Emmett quando avistou Rose correu até ela abraçando ela forte, dando um beijo nela que pareceu tirar o fôlego da menina. Como vocês perceberam Emmett era bem discreto. Analisei toda a mesa, casais de mãos dadas e Edward sozinho mexendo no seu copo. Casualmente arrastei a cadeira que estava ao lado dele e Dani sentou-se do meu lado.

- Hey, - ele levantou o olhar pra mim, e deu um sorriso mais do que bonito.

- Bella, como está? – me sentei e olhei para ele sorrindo também, era contagiante seu olhar, e de repente parecia que meu estômago estava cheia de borboletas.

- Estou bem, e você? – comecei a imaginar se estava bem, se ele estava me achando bonita. Totalmente idiota, eu nunca pensava nessas coisas.

- Bem também, - ele olhou para Dani depois para mim.

- Ah, desculpe. Edward essa é Danielle, Danielle esse é o Edward. Minha babá. – eu dei uma risada, e Edward deu um sorriso torto perfeito que eu me segurei na cadeira para não cair.

- Prazer Danielle, - ele estendeu a mão para ela por cima de mim.

- É todo meu. – ela sorriu e deu a mão para ele. Eu imaginei segundas intenções, mas tenho certeza que Danielle não quis dizer desse modo.

- Bella e Danielle, esses são Jasper, Alice e Rose. – ele apontou um de cada vez.

Alice tinha as feições muito meigas, era pequena e seus cabelos eram pretos, curtos e espetados nas pontas, o que era totalmente a cara dela. Jasper era loiro com os olhos verdes bonitos, destacando a personalidade dele, e a Rose. Emmett sabia escolher bem, ela era loira com os cabelos até a cintura, com um vestido não muito decente e era bem mais bonita do que qualquer um naquele bar eu tinha certeza. Acenei para eles dizendo um oi, e todos retribuíram parecendo contentes por me conhecer.

Alice falou que iria ao banheiro, e eu falei que iria acompanhá-la. Dani quis ir junto conosco, e fomos todas juntas ao fundo do bar lotado de gente. Entramos caladas e Alice foi retocar a maquiagem dela que estava perfeita, não sei o que ela queria retocar ali. Dani queria arrumar sua roupa e seu sapato e ajeitar os cabelos, e eu só lavei as mãos e depois fiquei esperando as duas.

- Bella, você sabe que precisa de ajuda na questão vestimenta? – eu ri da pergunta de Alice.

- Acredite, eu sei. – eu sorri sem graça e olhei para meus All-Star.

- Vamos ver, - ela começou a me analisar, do dedão do pé ao meu último fio de cabelo, e o mais incrível foi que não em incomodou. – Você podia ter vindo com saltos altos, mas eu gostei da blusa. – ela pegou minha mão e me fez dar meia volta, e eu me senti bem.

- Só essa noite Alice, depois eu chamo você todas as noites que eu sair por Los Angeles para me arrumar.

- Assim espero, você precisa que alguém te ajude. – fez uma cara de total desaprovação, e depois riu – Não está tão mal assim, vai passar ilesa por hoje.

Dani voltou do seu transe de arrumar os cabelos e olhou para nós duas.

- Vamos? – eu e Alice assentimos, e voltamos até a mesa.

Quando chegamos Edward não estava mais lá, então meus ombros caíram em desânimo. Disfarçadamente o procurei pelo salão, mas não o vi em lugar nenhum, peguei a mão de Dani.

- Nós vamos dançar, já voltamos. – Emmett ficou de olho em mim enquanto ia para a pista, e enrugou a testa me parecia preocupado, mas eu mandei um beijo para ele de longe, e ele sorriu assentindo. Era para ele não ficar preocupado _demais._

Dani começou a rebolar e dançar muito, uns meninos se aproximaram dela, ela piscou para eles de volta e depois eu me afastei dela, ela não ia precisar de mim de todo jeito. Dancei discretamente, eu não sabia dançar, eu era totalmente contra algum dom. Fui me afastando do meio e encostei-me a uma parede peguei uma vodka da bandeja do garçom, mas estava sem vontade.

Ao olhar em volta vi um vulto chamado Edward e esse vulto falava com uma coisa cheia de cabelos loiros. Eu tinha um tremendo azar, e vi quando eles conversavam, Edward encostado na parede e a mulher em cima dele exibindo aquele decote idiota para ele. Desviei os olhos, depois dessa visão fiquei mal não queria voltar a olhar era uma sensação horrível e não queria ver o final, mas minha cabeça virou-se para a direção deles. Se **beijando.**

Eu engoli o copo de vodka no mesmo instante, pegando mais outro, e outro, e outro...


	4. Parentes de Dani

_E aí gente? Minhas explicações da demora estão no final. Divirtam-se com a história. Espero que gostem! Valeu S2_

-x-

**Edward POV**

- Para Tânia! Chega dos seus joguinhos. Não quero mais você na minha cola, não é um beijo que vai me prender com você. – a afastei com pulso firme. Era horrível ficar imaginando outra pessoa no lugar dela, e Tânia sempre foi uma chata, hoje que eu finalmente decidi acabar com tudo.

- Edward... – ela fez uma cara de coitada pra mim, e depois atacou. – Eu posso ser tudo o que quiser, eu quero ser sua. – ela passou a mão pelo meu peito, e segurei-a ainda mais firme empurrando ela para longe.

- Fique longe de mim. – voltei para a nossa mesa.

Bella não estava lá e nem Danielle, Emmett e Rose também não. Decidi ficar andando de um lado para o outro vendo se eu enxergava Bella em algum lugar, mas eu só vi Dani dançando bem ousada na frente de dois meninos. Nada de Bella.

Só tinha saído da mesa para buscar um copo de cerveja, e no balcão estava Tânia bebendo alguma coisa, mas ela estava consciente. Cumprimentei-a com um aceno, peguei minha cerveja e quando ia voltando para a mesa, ela veio pra cima de mim me empurrando para a parede. E terminei tudo.

Dei mais uma andada pelo bar, procurando Bella e não vendo ela em lugar nenhum, voltei para a mesa. Eu estava ficando preocupado, onde Bella tinha se metido? Vi Emmett se aproximando com Rose, e eu perguntei:

- Emmett onde está a Bella? Você a viu em algum lugar?

- Ela não estava com a Danielle? – ele olhou para mim preocupado.

- Dani estava dançando sem Bella na pista, não vi Bella em lugar algum. – passei as mãos pelo rosto desesperado, onde aquela pequena se meteu?

- Edward, você vai por ali – ele apontou para a esquerda – e eu vou pelo outro lado, depois voltamos para cá. – ele olhou para a Rose. – volto rápido amor. – e saiu correndo.

Eu fui empurrado as pessoas, e parei no meio da pista, olhei para todos os lados e foi aí que eu vi. Bella estava rebolando até o chão, e rindo muito, com uns quatro garotos em volta dela empurrando ela para subir na mesa. Eu andei rapidamente entre as pessoas, não queria que Emmett visse aquilo, porque se visse ia ter um ataque do coração.

Bella estava tentando subir na mesa, enquanto eu esbofeteava o cara que estava segurando na bunda dela, literalmente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo menina? – agarrei Bella pelos ombros, olhando fundo nos seus olhos fora de foco.

- Subindo em cima da mesa. – ela disse com a voz grogue, agora se apoiando em mim para ficar de pé.

- Tira a mão da gatinha, - um cara mal encarado chegou com os pulsos fechados, e me encarou – o que você pensa que é dela?

Essa pergunta pegou minha guarda baixa, mas eu sempre tenho minhas mentiras na ponta da língua.

- Sou o namorado dela, então sai da frente se não quer levar um soco. – eu falei calmo, mas sério. Pelo jeito que ele me olhou eu parecia assustador, então ele se afastou e eu arrastei Bella junto comigo para longe daqueles idiotas.

Olhei a expressão vazia da _minha_ pequena imaginando o que a tinha feito beber tanto. Parei um segundo: eu tinha a chamado de _minha_. Eu estava começando a delirar.

- Edward, vem dançar comigo? – ela fez um biquinho, tropeçou nos pés e caiu sobre mim. Segurei-a pela cintura, aproveitando o momento de proximidade com ela que seriam um dos poucos.

- Você sabe na encrenca em que se meteu? – comecei a puxá-la lentamente em direção da mesa, queria conversar com ela. – Porque fez isso? – e eu pensava que ia ter uma resposta coerente.

- Eu queria me divertir, beijar, abraçar... – ela se atrapalhou nas palavras, e eu revirei os olhos levando Bella até a mesa.

Emmett estava esperando por mim com todo mundo olhando seriamente para mim, carregando a pequena. Emmett xingou muitas vezes socando o ar e Rose tentava acalmá-lo. Alice passou as mãos pelo rosto de Bella que começou a rir alegremente para minha irmã.

- Emmett, você está muito bravo. Não volte para casa ainda. – eu olhei atentamente para a expressão dele que não era muito boa.

- Eu ainda tenho que levar Danielle para casa. – ele disse bufando.

- Emmett, fique calmo, Edward e eu resolvemos isso para você. – Alice disse com uma esplêndida convicção, e eu sorri em agradecimento à ela. – Leve a Danielle para casa, que eu, Edward e Jasper cuidamos da Bella. Vamos para o seu apartamento e cuidamos para que quando você chegar não veja nenhuma bêbada. – ela sorriu para ele.

- Pode ser. – ele disse ainda bravo, passando as chaves do apartamento dele para mim - depois eu vou matar ela de todo o jeito mesmo.

Eu fiquei tenso com essa afirmação, mas comecei a sair da Bucks segurando firme Bella.

- Eu não quero ir embora – Bella disse choramingando, começando a sair lágrimas dos seus olhos.

- Mas você precisa ir. Quer que seu irmão grite ainda mais com você? – eu tirei o alarme do meu carro e me virei para Alice e Jasper. – Ali, você pode vir comigo e Jasper ir ao carro dele? Por favor.

Ali sorriu para mim, abriu a porta de trás do meu carro enquanto Jasper ia em direção ao carro dele. Entreguei Bella nas mãos de Alice, e fui para a direção, dirigi que nem um louco para chegar na casa de Emmett. Ali falava coisas ininteligíveis para Bella enquanto dirigia, e a pequena parecia que estava quase dormindo já.

Chegamos ao prédio do Emmett, e peguei Bella no colo. Alice abriu os portões e chamou o elevador, enquanto eu andava com Bells em minhas mãos olhando para o seu rosto pálido. Ali pegou as chaves do meu bolso abrindo o apartamento do grandão e imediatamente levei Bella para o quarto do meio e deitando ela na cama devagar. Ela abriu um olho, mas logo o fecha, devia estar exausta.

Alice começa a abrir as gavetas e o guarda-roupa.

- Ali? – fiquei olhando para ela confuso.

- Ela precisa de um pijama, Edward, acorde. – Alice revirou os olhos para mim, e eu fiquei ali, parado. – Ela precisa de privacidade também. – ela indicou a porta pra mim, relutante eu fechei a porta e encostei-me a ela.

Depois caminhei pelo apartamento, com as mãos no bolso, pensando na pequena. Ela era tão frágil e teve aquela idéia absurda de beber, o que será que tinha acontecido? Duvido que ela iria beber sem nenhum motivo. Olhar aquele rosto pálido sem expressão tinha sido uma tortura para mim, eu mal conhecia Bella e estava terrivelmente preocupado com ela, com seu bem-estar.

Minha irmã saiu do quarto, e colocou o dedo sobre a boca para fazer silêncio.

- Posso ver como ela está? – eu perguntei já com a mão na maçaneta do quarto dela.

Ali assentiu, e eu abri a porta devagar olhando para Bella deitada em baixo das cobertas. Ela dormia profundamente, me dei por feliz para não ter que explicar coisas para minha irmãzinha, porque minha vontade mesmo era abraçar Bella e ficar com ela a noite inteira. Mas eu me recriminei por pensar essas coisas, e fechei a porta do quarto.

Depois de uma meia hora Emmett chegou e eu e Ali já estávamos no carro só esperando ele chegar para entregar as chaves para ele.

- Está aqui grandão. Seja paciente. – entreguei a chave à ele, e ele parecia calmo. Agradeceu e subiu para o apartamento.

**Bella POV**

Minha cabeça latejava de dor, eram pontadas terríveis para todo lado do meu cérebro, e eu respirei fundo. Lembrei da noite anterior quando vi Edward beijando Tânia, e depois de mais nada, só visões borradas. O que será que estavam pensando de mim? Eu nunca fui de beber tanto, bebi porque vi aquela cena, se Edward se dava bem toda noite eu também queria, totalmente infantil. Eu precisava ser mais responsável pelos meus atos. Emmett devia estar louco da vida.

Sentei na cama devagar e senti um pouco de enjôo quando meus pés tocaram o chão. Peguei uma toalha e fui tomar um banho gelado para acordar, e hoje devia ser sábado, algo do tipo. Estava com olheiras enormes, meu cabelo estava terrível, eu estava horrorosa.

Tomei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa confortável e prendi os cabelos, minha cabeça ainda latejava então preferi deixá-los soltos. Segurei a maçaneta só que sem abrir a porta pra me preparar, porque eu sabia que Emmett seria cruel comigo.

Devagar saí do meu quarto e me dirigi para a sala apreensiva. Emmett estava sentado vendo televisão, deitado no sofá e quando me olhou ele voltou os olhos para a TV.

- Seu café está em cima da mesa, depois estava pensando em sair para ir no parque, e você vai comigo. Tudo bem?

- Tudo Em. – andei ligeiramente até a cozinha e eu pressentia que estava com uma expressão de confusão no olhar. Cadê a fúria do meu irmão mais velho?

Comi em silêncio, pão com manteiga e leite. Mexia na colher que estava dentro do copo, pensando. O que será que Emmett estava planejando? Alguém iria com a gente no parque? Eu estava com tantas perguntas, e minha cabeça só doía mais parecia um campo de batalhas uma hora tiro de um lado uma hora tiro do outro; eu iria tomar um remédio para ver se isso passava e pra ver se minha mente levantava a bandeira de paz.

Levantei rápido da cadeira batendo minha cintura na mesa, ia ficar roxo, claro. Passei minha mão no lugar do machucado, fazendo uma careta de dor eu era simplesmente desastrada, na verdade muito desastrada. Esse tipo de coisa sempre acontecia justamente comigo.

Voltei para o meu quarto, colocando uma roupa leve para o dia que seria passado em um parque, um short jeans e uma blusa branca e solta, sem esquecer o All Star. Não fazia idéia do que Em queria comigo. Fique pronta lentamente e saindo do meu quarto vi meu irmão abrindo a porta e somente me olhando. Isso me gelou. Quase tropecei no tapete, mas segui em frente.

Chegamos ao parque igualmente calados, Em me comprou pipoca e também para ele, e andamos por um cinco minutos antes de ouvir a voz dele novamente.

- Só queria saber por que bebeu, só isso. – ele disse pausadamente.

Senti meu rosto ficar quente, toquei nele levemente e parecia que era uma fogueira no deserto, mais quente do que o normal.

- Por pensamentos infantis. Me perdoe Em, pensei que eu iria me controlar, mas saiu de controle e ... – comecei a mexer em minhas mãos impacientemente. Odiava minhas manias, era tudo escrito na minha cara o que eu estava sentindo. – Bom, é isso. – respirei fundo.

- Você está perdoada, mas você precisa agradecer a Rosalie, Edward e Alice. Eles que me ajudaram a pedir perdão e te levar pra casa e muitas coisas...

Suspirei fundo, Edward. Opa, espera:

- Quem me trouxe pra casa? – olho pra Em parecendo calma, diga que não é ele, não foi Edward.

- Alice e Edward. Ajudaram-me muito. – ele me olhou pelo canto de olho enquanto eu controlava minhas emoções, eles tinham me trazido até em casa, me colocado na cama e tudo o mais. Tentei inutilmente controlar o rubor no meu rosto. Em percebeu e logo mudou de assunto.

- Eu e Rosalie estávamos pensando em sair... E eu estava pensando em te levar na casa da Dani, ela disse que iria receber uns parentes na casa dela pra eu te levar lá que ia ser super legal e blá blá – ele sorriu, e fomos até uma árvore grande e vistosa. – Não quero que faça aquilo de novo, okay?

Eu assenti, e ficamos olhando para o nada até uma modelo com os cabelos loiros abraçar Em e me dizer um olá. Em levou-me para o apartamento de Dani, e arrancou com o carro para algum lugar.

Ajeitei meus cabelos, e passando pela portaria fui para o elevador lentamente. Queria sair, mudar os ares. Toco a campainha e quando a porta do apartamento se abre, vejo um menino alto com bíceps desenvolvidos e com ombros largos, moreno chocolate, com um sorriso esplendoroso e os olhos escuros olhando para mim. _Eu só posso estar entrando no apartamento errado_, pensei. Ligeiramente vi um vulto.

- Entra logo Bells, esse é o Jake. Meu primo. – Dani gritando e indo para a cozinha. Discretamente dou um sorriso, e Jake percebe meu acanhamento.

- Sou Jacob Black, e você deve ser a senhorita Swan. – eu assenti e ele gesticulou com a mão para que eu entrasse, coloquei minhas coisas no sofá, onde eu vi que tinha cópias do Jacob. – Esses são meus amigos, Paul, Embry e Seth. Jared, Quil e Sam não quiseram vir, preferem o campo.

- Hm, então vocês vieram do campo? – eu perguntei.

- Ela fala. – Jake fez uma cara de admirado e eu tinha que rir. Os meninos riram do Jacob, e se levantaram.

- Hey, - os três disseram juntos, e eu ri mais ainda. – somos do campo, viemos de Washington e de suas praias sem sol. – disse Paul, comigo ainda dando sorrisos.

Sentei entre os meninos que estavam jogando vídeo game, eu me sentia em casa, parecia que eles tinham estado comigo a vida toda. Era muito estranho. Seth e Paul lutavam para ganhar uma coisinha boba, enquanto eu, Embry e Jacob ficávamos na torcida. Eu fiquei do lado de Jacob e Embry sozinho.

- Bobona, vem cá. – Embry gritando pela Dani, e ela chega com uma tigela cheia de pipoca, sentando alegremente no sofá.

- Que você quer homem? – Ela deixou a tigela na mesa, e o Embry começou a fazer cócegas nela loucamente, enquanto ela se contorcia de risos. Os meninos pararam o jogo, e começaram a ajudar Embry, eu fiquei quietinha esperando ninguém me notar, porque ali menina era desvantagem pura.

- Vocês estão esquecendo que tem duas agora. – Jake disse alto sobre as risadas da minha amiga. E comecei a correr para cozinha, mas Jacob me pegou pelo braço me jogando no sofá, e os meninos começaram a se dividir entre mim e Dani fazendo uma máfia de cócegas. Eu chorava de rir, até que segurei as mãos de Jacob, e ele se sentou do meu lado, exausto por me fazer ficar sentada e também fazer cócegas, ao mesmo tempo. Todos pararam e respiramos fundo. E logo caímos na risada novamente.

- Então o que vamos fazer hoje? – bati na cabeça de Jake de leve, ele queria voltar para as cócegas.

- Eu não sei hoje, mas amanhã vamos sair. E comer, e brincar, e ser idiotas, e... – Embry tampou a boca dela, e ela ficou vermelha. Muito vermelha. Vi que os dois estavam bem à vontade um com o outro, olhei pra Jake e ele só assentiu, confirmando que eles estavam mesmo apaixonadinhos.

- Hm, - fiz um barulho qualquer pra tirar o constrangimento de minha amiga. – então vamos ficar aqui, nos aturando? – eu sorri.

- Claro que não, aturar os meninos é terrível. – os meninos nos vaiaram enquanto íamos para a cozinha fazer o lanche da tarde e ajudar a mãe de Dani.

Ela me falou sobre os meninos. Disse que raramente eles conseguem vir pra cidade, e sempre querem novas emoções. Quando perguntei de Embry, ela só ficou vermelha, e assentiu como se dissesse: "Sim, estou tremendamente apaixonada por ele." Eu achei aquilo tão lindo e fofo, mas só fiquei quieta, tramando um plano de juntá-los.

Jacob queria roubar meu lanche toda hora, e roçava seu braço no meu mesmo nós não estando tão próximos assim. Tudo bem que a nossa rodinha de verdade e desafio não estava grande, mas tinha espaço. Nós tínhamos comido e conversado um pouco sobre coisas banais, e Paul teve a incrível idéia de brincar de verdade e desafio. Mesmo eu detestando, eu aceitei, e fomos rodar a garrafa.

Vi a garrafa parar em Seth por um lado, e depois em mim. Sorte extrema.

- Verdade ou desafio? – Seth perguntou sorridente.

- Verdade, claro. – eu dei de ombros e Jake bufou baixinho.

- Hm, é verdade que... – ele estava preparado somente para o desafio, o que foi engraçado de ver. -... Você está apaixonada por alguém?

Eu pensei em Edward. Será que eu estava apaixonada? Não, imagine.

- Não estou apaixonada. Onde você ouviu isso? – Eu sorri pra ele, e eu rodei a garrafa novamente.

Jake para Embry.

- Verdade ou desafio brother? – Jacob estava com os olhinhos brilhando, estava tramando.

- Desafio, rá. – Já até ficou de pé.

- Desafio você beijar Dani, na frente de todo mundo. Já está na hora. – Jake piscou pra ele, e ele ficou até tonto enquanto eu segurava o riso e todo mundo em volta. Embry olhou para Dani com seus olhos cheios de esperanças, enquanto ela mordia o lábio. Nessa hora a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser Em. – Enquanto Dani atendeu a porta eu já havia levantado, mas meus olhos não encontram os de Em, encontram os de Edward.

- Hey, - Ele disse meio sem graça na frente dos outros. – Vim te buscar.

Olhei pra ele meio em pânico, estava muito simples para Edward na verdade. Constrangedor. De repente vi Jacob interrompendo minha visão, me dando um grande e forte abraço que me tirou o fôlego e vi Edward fechar sua expressão e imaginei se ele estava com ciúmes. Retribuí o abraço de Jacob e tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços querendo que Edward, o magnífico deus, me desse um abraço como esse.

- Tchau gente, - falei de modo geral. – Vejo vocês amanhã.

Vi Edward cravar aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes em mim, e tentei não notar. Logo que Dani fechou a porta, ele foi até o elevador da forma mais elegante que já vi, e apertou o botão.

- Como foi o dia? – Ele falou sério, e todo o olhar caloroso dele se foi.

- Hm, legal. – Foi o que consegui pensar enquanto entravamos no elevador.

- É. Aquele moreno deve ser legal então. – Ele falou um pouquinho ríspido.

- Aquele é Jacob. – Não agüentei e perguntei. – O que deu em você Edward?

Ele realmente pareceu pensar e logo depois ficou desconfortável com a pergunta, saindo do elevador deixando seus músculos relaxarem. Edward saiu do prédio comigo o seguindo e parecia que eu não iria ganhar uma resposta. Entrei no carro e ele dava a volta para entrar do seu lado, e é óbvio que ele tinha aberto a porta para mim.

- Me desculpe. – Ele ligava o carro, e dirigia calmamente. – Não é nada.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu observava suas mãos e seus movimentos enquanto dirigia e disfarçava olhando para a janela algumas vezes.

- Para onde vamos? – Vi que o curso tinha mudado, não estávamos indo para a casa de Em.

- Para minha casa. Parece que Ali queria fazer suas unhas, alguma coisa assim. – Paramos no sinal. – Não se importa, certo?

- Se você me salvar depois de alguns minutos, com certeza esta ótimo para mim. – Percebia que as maças do meu rosto ferviam por alguns segundos e logo voltavam ao normal.

Vi o sorriso torto de Edward, realmente deslumbrante. A presença dele me deixava meio grogue, era terrível como eu precisava admitir que ele me atraía e como eu tinha uma necessidade de estar perto dele.

- Ali não vai matar você, relaxe. Qualquer coisa grite. – Ele ria e percebi que ele havia tomado o curso normalmente e parado em frente de uma casa enorme, branca.

Edward fez um gesto e entrei pela porta de madeira, enquanto via uma figura pela escada.

- Edward? – uma voz doce, agradável.

- Ei mãe, esta é Bella. Bella, essa é minha mãe Esme. – Edward falava e uma senhora jovem até desceu pelas escadas e ficamos em frente uma a outra.

- Oi, - eu disse sem jeito.

- Olá, minha filha falou que você viria. – Ela veio até mim e me deu um abraço o qual retribuí.

Esme disse que faria um lanchinho e foi para a cozinha, enquanto Edward tirava seu palitó, gravata e afrouxava a camisa abrindo alguns botões o que me deixava um pouco perdida no tempo. Tinha vindo direto do trabalho.

Edward subiu na minha frente para mostrar a casa, e surge no topo da escada Alice.

- Bells! – Parecia mais que ela havia arranjado uma modelo. – Preciso te deixar linda para amanhã, Edward te contou?

- Alice... – Edward queria reprimir a irmã.

– Para de ser bobo Edward. –Alice revirou os olhos, e logo depois olhou para mim. – Edward quer jantar com você amanhã.

Minha respiração parou. Totalmente. Vi Edward corar até o último fio de cabelo, e olhou pra mim enquanto me segurei no corrimão, fechando os olhos.

- Bella? – Ele segurou minha cintura e minha barriga deu uma cambalhota, ficando toda embolada. Soltei o ar que prendia por alguns longos minutos.

- Estou... Bem. – Falei devagar demais para ele me deixar ir.

- Vou te colocar um pouco deitada está bem? – Edward olhou para Alice. – Está vendo? Ela entrou em pânico.

Alice analisou tudo de um jeito dela, e minha visão focou nela quando ela estava com uma sobrancelha levantada e os braços cruzados pensando e logo depois do comentário de Edward ela bufou.

- Não exagerei. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Bells, eu não sou seu namorado, okay? – Ele tentou fazer uma piada que ele riu e mesmo eu desapontada ri também.

- Estou legal. Edward se quer sair é só pedir. – Pisquei pra ele que ficou atônito. – Estou brincando, bobo.

Nessa hora ele já havia me soltado e deu um sorriso nervoso, enquanto Alice me puxava para meu dia da beleza.

-x-

Enquanto Alice fazia minhas unhas delicadamente, ela comentou.

- Meu irmão vai te levar pra jantar amanhã porque Em pediu, e te trouxe hoje porque queria te ver. – Ela me olhou enquanto eu mordi o lábio. – Interessante, eu nunca o vi assim. – Ela olhou novamente e meu coração saía do controle.

- Vi Edward beijar uma menina ontem. – Respirei fundo preparada para o comentário de Alice.

- Provavelmente era Tânia. – Ela dizia enquanto passava a segunda camada de esmalte por minhas unhas.

- Tânia? – Tinha desviado um pouco sobre o fato de Edward jantar comigo.

- Uma idiota. – ela deu de ombros, continuando seu trabalho. – Sempre corre atrás do meu irmão. Parece que ontem foi o fim deles dois, Edward me deu informações fresquinhas. – Alice deu seu sorriso maroto, limpando agora minhas unhas.

Fiquei em silêncio processando a informação. Claro, eu ia perguntar melhor para o Edward. Alice terminou seu trabalho com as mãos e não me deixou fugir, fiquei ali com ela secando meu cabelo, falando minha roupa...

- Ali, é só o Edward. – Eu disse enquanto ela cantarolava sobre meu vestido preto.

Edward abriu a porta nesse momento com uma expressão triste.

- Em ligou, falou que esta tarde. – Depois ele analisou meu cabelo mais liso e uma sacola enorme de produtos da Alice por meus braços. – Exagerando sempre um pouquinho maninha... – Ele riu, e Alice o ignorou enquanto ele ia até meu encontro pegando a sacola de meus braços. – Vamos, eu levo isso.

Passei a sacola para ele, e acenei um tchau para Alice. Descemos pelas escadas e quando entramos no carro ele voou até o apartamento de Em.

- É uma saída não muito formal. – Edward falou comentando. – Alice sempre exagera, eu só achei que iria preferir alguma coisa diferente a ficar em casa. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Claro. - Eu sorri imaginando se ele realmente gostasse de mim.

Nos meus devaneios pensei se pudesse dar certo, então pensei que eu morava longe e que não ia ver meu irmão tão cedo. Pensei nos meus pais que não iam aprovar um cara que era mais velho que eu. No mínimo uns 5 anos. Seria muito? Eu estava perdida. Sinceramente pensei que Tânia teria bem mais chance do que eu, mas tentei afastar esse pensamento. Edward estava lindo com sua camisa meio desabotoada, meu braço se arrepiava em pensar. Como queria que aqueles momentos ficassem gravados...

- Chegamos. – Eu assenti ainda nos meus pensamentos. Ele viu minha hesitação. – Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Não precisa, - olhei pra ele. – obrigada Edward. – Meu coração disparou enquanto minhas mãos pegaram trêmulas a trava da porta e a abria, saindo do carro meio entorpecida. Quem era ele e por que eu ficava louca com sua presença?

-x-

_Eu sei, eu demorei. Muuuuuuuuito. Mas o negócio é que vou falar pra vocês agora só nas férias mesmo, e nem assim. Vai ser terceiro ano e a coisa vai ficar feia pro meu lado, mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra pelo menos nas férias de julho postar mais um capítulo. Talvez nesse fim de mês eu coloque outro, não vou dar muita certeza para vocês, mas por enquanto é isso. Obrigada por aqueles que leram, é *-* Reviews pessoal!_


	5. Dinner

_Aqui vai mais um capítulo: Dinner *-*_

-x-

**Edward POV**

Alice tinha notado minha voz num tom chateado quando falei da ligação de Emmett, calmamente ela esperou que eu voltasse pra casa pra termos uma conversinha e eu percebi isso quando eu a vi esparramada em minha cama, de um jeito meigo.

**- **Ali, - eu ainda estava um pouco confuso. – O que aconteceu? – Ela raramente fazia isso, sabia que eu gostava de bastante privacidade.

- Percebi como olhou para Bella hoje, na escada. – Ela disse como se fosse o motivo óbvio e eu liguei os fatos. – Está gostando dela? – Minha irmã se sentou esperando atentamente uma resposta.

Meu histórico pra meninas era ruim, sempre ficando aqui e ali, barzinho de um lado para o outro. Claro, ela estava preocupada com Bella, mas sabia que eu não iria me envolver se não fosse sério, ainda mais com a irmã de meu melhor amigo.

- Relaxa lindinha. – Eu disse fazendo minha postura indiferente, piscando para ela. – Bella é só a irmã do grandão, só isso. – Dei de ombros, tentando não lembrar o meu ciúme quando fui buscar a _minha pequena_ na casa da amiga dela.

- Sei, sei. – Ali disse, levantando de minha cama, com a pulga atrás da orelha. – Então porque a chamou pra sair? – Ela cruzou os braços indo em direção da porta, esperando um soco meu e eu reprimi um sorriso.

- Já te disse isso, ela não vai passar todas as noites naquele apartamento. Precisa sair um pouco. – Me distraí com os livros da minha escrivaninha enquanto ela saia calmamente.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, só isso. – Ela respirou fundo e saiu. Madura demais pra idade dela na verdade, mais nova que eu e mais com a cabeça no lugar. Até tem o Jasper.

Fui tomar um banho para esfriar minha cabeça. Deixei a água escorrer, pensando em Bella outra vez. Seus olhos chocolates eram incríveis e o jeito meigo como suas bochechas coraram, era meio apaixonante. Eu tinha que admitir. Desviei meus pensamentos ao dia de tédio de amanhã, domingo. Iria esperar até o horário que combinei com Bella para ter alguma coisa pra fazer. Terminei o banho, me enxuguei e coloquei a bermuda pra dormir caindo na cama.

-x-

Quando acordei vi que meu relógio marcava meio-dia. Pelo menos a manhã já tinha ido embora. Talvez Bella estivesse sem nada pra fazer, e se eu ligasse e... Que droga, ela de novo não. Eu precisava esquecer como seus olhos eram lindos, ela era irmã do meu amigo muito ciumento por sinal. Além de ter aquele tal de Jacob na cola dela, talvez fosse melhor assim.

**Bella POV**

Deviam ser 5 da manhã. Não, 4 da manhã. Só pode. Meu celular vibrando e vibrando embaixo de meu travesseiro, tateei procurando e quando achei falei com uma voz meio grogue:

- Alô? – enfiei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- _Ei, Bella._ – Ouvi do outro lado. Acho que eu conhecia essa voz, mas será que eu podia dormir?

- Oi. – disse com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Quero dormir, minha mente repetia.

- _É o Jake, a Dani falou que tinha pensado em sair hoje e fazer algumas coisas pela cidade, você topa?_ – Eu não tinha respondido nada, então ele continuou. – _Sair, comer... E aí?_ – Ele esperou e me virei na cama.

**- **Agora? – Sentei pra ver se meus olhos abriam.

- _É, são umas 10 da manhã. _– Ah, ele só podia estar brincando.

- Sério? Bom, então tá. Onde ela pensou em ir? – Fiquei de pé, cambaleando para o banheiro vendo meus cabelos mais lisos graças a Alice.

- _No shopping Weller Court que parece ser bem grande pelo que ela me disse._ – Ouvi barulho atrás dele e ignorei, talvez fosse "seu gay", dirigido a alguém.

- Encontro vocês lá para o almoço? – ligava o chuveiro enquanto nossa conversa ia e separava uma roupa decente.

- _Certo, em frente ao McDonald's. Beijo Bells._

- Beijo Jake.

Corri entrando no chuveiro e tomando um banho, pensando porque Dani deixou Jake ligar para mim em vez dela. Eu queria ter falado com ela pra contar de Edward. Mas o que eu iria falar? Que gostava de um homem que estava fora de meu alcance? Lindo, atencioso, _amigo _do meu irmão, mais velho... Muito, mas muito impressionante como eu conseguia esse tipo de coisa. Iria jantar com ele, o pensamento me deixava meio extasiada então desliguei o chuveiro e fiquei pronta.

- Aonde vai Swan? – Sentia o olhar de meu irmão por minhas costas enquanto eu tomava meu café da manhã básico, meio rápido.

- Sair com Dani e seus primos. – tomava num gole o leite e batia meu osso novamente com toda a minha força na quina da bancada. Perfeito, completava mentalmente.

- Você está legal? – Eu assenti com cara de dor e ele continuou – Quem vai te levar?

- Vou de metrô, sei lá. – Gostava tanto de dar uma de independente, com alguma esperança claro.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver, - enquanto escovei os dentes ele pegou as chaves me esperando. – Pra onde madame? – Ele deu um sorrisinho, e saímos do apartamento.

- Shopping Weller Court.

-x-

Quando cheguei à área da refeição vi Dani acenando pra mim do outro lado, e andei até ela.

- E os meninos? – perguntei esperando que eles tivessem vindo.

- Estão comprando o lanche deles, e eu esperando alguma mesa esvaziar. – Ela riu e eu percebi como o lugar estava cheio.

- E aí? Rolou o beijo ontem? – Dani corou, muito.

- Yeah, nos beijamos. – Ela olhou pra mim, toda sorridente. – E depois à noite nos beijamos bem mais. – Ela riu e eu fiquei contente por ela.

Logo que vimos uma mesa sentamos, e os meninos sentaram logo depois, mas só vi Embry e Jacob. Os dois me cumprimentaram com um beijo no rosto, apesar de achar Jacob mais demorado com essa questão no beijo que Embry.

- E os outros? – franzi o cenho.

- Não quiseram vir, não sei por quê. – Embry disse, se acomodando ao lado de Dani que ficou bem feliz, reprimi um risinho.

Eu e minha amiga fomos buscar os nossos lanches e terminamos de comer, não muito rápido fazendo com que os meninos quisessem pedir outro lanche, e ficamos rindo disso enquanto andávamos pelos corredores do shopping. Vi Embry colocar as mãos na cintura de Dani e eles andavam abraçados enquanto tomavam o sorvete que haviam comprado. Só olhei pra Jacob, e ele deu um sorriso.

- Viu? Progresso finalmente. – Eu sorria do modo como ele falava.

- Eles combinam. – Eu disse mordiscando a casquinha do meu sorvete de chocolate.

- É, - Jake tinha acabado de tomar seu sorvete, e tinha olhado longos minutos para mim, enquanto eu ficava toda vermelha aproveitando meu sorvete. Talvez Jacob estivesse gostando de mim, eram meus cabelos de forma diferente.

- Hm,... – Tentando não morrer o assunto enquanto os dois, mas acho que só piorei a situação. – Você tem alguém assim? – Apontei para meus amigos.

- Não, - ele deu uma pausa. – Mas acho que sei quem poderia ser assim comigo. – Novamente ele deu aquele olhar intenso. Desviei o olhar, talvez eu não pensasse assim como ele no fim das contas.

Nesse momento, vi um vestido na vitrine.

- Ei Dani, entra aqui comigo um pouquinho? Já voltamos meninos. – Dani me olhou de forma estranha. Ela sabia que eu não gostava muito de compras, mas essa era uma ocasião especial.

Pedi o vestido e entrou como uma luva em mim. Tomara que caia num tom azul marinho. Minha amiga assentiu.

- É... Você ficou linda mesmo.

- Vou sair com uma pessoa hoje. – Eu disse mexendo em minhas mãos. Contei que eu tinha conhecido alguém, mas nada oficial.

- Jacob parece gostar de você. – Ela disse me analisando.

- Eu notei, mas não sei se vai ser retribuído. – Eu disse, meio com ar de desculpas.

- Precisa falar com ele, mas isso é por sua conta. – E sorriu. – Você tem que levar, mesmo que não seja pra hoje ouviu? – Ela se levantou, e eu disquei o número de uma pessoa.

- Em? Passa o número da Alice? – Falei assim que escutei sua voz do outro lado.

- _Claro._ – Ele disse e anotei mentalmente ligando para ela logo depois.

Só ouvi gritinhos de felicidade de uma baixinha.

- _Meu Deus, Bella é __**perfeito**__!_ – Até fiquei um pouco assustada com a voz de Alice.

- Valeu Ali, - eu disse encabulada.

- _Você deve estar me achando louca, mas é porque Edward é perdido em azul marinho. Mandou bem._ – Eu ri, e ouvi uma voz atrás dela. – _É Edward enchendo meu saco aqui. Ele também quer seu número de telefone, está achando injusto. _– Ri mais ainda.

- Diz pra ele que não precisa, vamos avançar hoje, talvez ele peça minha mão em casamento. – Só ouvi Ali gargalhando do outro lado, enquanto eu desliguei num clima amigável. Precisava sair logo da loja.

Comprei o vestido e continuamos caminhando pelo shopping, mas dessa vez todos conversavam juntos e o clima ficou menos tenso entre mim e Jacob. Eu não sabia como encarar as investidas dele.

Emmett foi me pegar enquanto esperava por ele na entrada do Shopping e me deixou ir um trecho a pé da esquina de nossa casa, porque iria à casa de Rose direto. Deu 350 mil recomendações.

- Swan, - Ele abriu a janela do carro quando saí e estava na calçada. – Por favor, se comporte. Edward não é o cara certo pra você. Segundo: mesmo que eu não goste muito não saia de perto dele porque é muito perigoso. Terceiro: amanhã você vai ficar em casa fazendo algumas coisinhas pra mim na casa. Você sabe...

Eu só assenti, sabia que a casa estava meio bagunçada.

- Valeu Em, relaxa. – Meu irmão estava sendo legal no fim das contas.

Subi para o apartamento, estendendo o vestido pela cama. E eram 5 da tarde, cedo. Me estendi ao lado do vestido e dormi pensando que seria somente um cochilo. Acordei sentindo o celular vibrar, nem vi o número.

- Hm, Alô? – disse tentando ver a hora no relógio.

- Cadê você Bella? – ouço uma voz preocupada do outro lado, Edward.

- Ah, merda. – levantei correndo, eram 7 da noite. - Desculpa Edward, que saco! – Liguei o chuveiro. – Quer subir? A porta está aberta.

Fiz tudo correndo. Abri a porta do apartamento, me enfiei tomando um banho rápido, mas bem limpo, me enxuguei quase caindo de cara no chão com a velocidade, enfiava o vestido azul por meu corpo fino e colocava meus scarpin pretos mesmo não gostando muito de salto. Fui até a sala.

- Você fez alguma reserva? – Vi Edward lindo esparramado no sofá com um terno e uma camisa levemente aberta e ele olhava pra mim.

- Fiz, mas não se preocupe. – Ele fez como se não se importava. – Vamos num outro restaurante qualquer coisa.

- Até que horas a reserva? – Gritei do quarto.

- Umas oito horas. – Edward gritou de volta, enquanto isso fiz uma maquiagem bem leve não dava pra fazer muita coisa, e passei um brilho deixando meus cabelos soltos.

**- **Pronto, - fui para sala puxando Edward. – Não quero perder a reserva. – Ele riu e seguimos correndo para o carro.

**Edward POV**

Ela esqueceu. Não estava se importando nem um pouco, eu tentei parecer natural, mas ela tinha esquecido. Talvez não quisesse sair.

- Sério, não era minha intenção. – Ela disse meio com vergonha de me encarar. – Você deve estar chateado.

Bem, ela percebeu.

- Está tudo bem, - eu olhava para o transito, preocupado. Faltavam uns 7 minutos.

- Não, não está. –Bella olhou pra mim. – Eu dormi, achei que iria dar tempo eu devia ter colocado o celular pra tocar. Eu só... Só sou uma idiota. – Ela se encostou ao banco, se afundando nele olhando pela janela do carro.

- Não é idiota, Bella. Relaxa. – Agora eu estava meio culpado de estar chateado porque ela tinha se rebaixado. Ela não era idiota. Faltavam 2 minutos. – Não vai dar tempo. – Estava querendo sair do transito, mas só era por ali o caminho.

Deu uma brecha e corri entre os carros, parando rapidamente dando as chaves para o manobrista abri a porta para Bella. E como sempre ela estava linda. O azul marinho tinha caído muito bem nela, e seus cabelos ondulavam por seu rosto apesar de preferir quando natural, deu um ar esplêndido para ela. Sem pensar me vi arrastado por essa pessoa linda de vestido azul, e a recepcionista estava no balcão.

- Reserva para Edward... – Ela esperou que eu dissesse meu sobrenome.

- Masen Cullen. – Eu disse completando.

- Mas são bem mais que sete e meia. - A recepcionista levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por favor. – Bella disse meio suplicante. A mulher assentiu como se tanto fizesse no final e entramos, Bella pegou minha mão e sussurrou: - Qual mesa?

Senti meus cabelos da nuca se arrepiar com sua voz perto de meu pescoço, e apertei sua mão de leve para responder.

- Vamos para perto daquela janela. – Era uma janela bonita dando para ver o parque que ficava logo em frente ao restaurante. Deixei Bella ir à minha frente e sentamos um de frente para o outro.

Ela pegou o cardápio e ficou vendo os pratos enquanto eu esperava sua decisão, já sabia o que eu iria pedir. Via o garçom vindo.

- E aí Bells? – Eu disse. – Escolheu?

- Estou em dúvida. – Ela disse enquanto analisava novamente. Vi quando colocou o livrinho do lado. – O que você pedir está ótimo.

- Dois pratos de macarrão ao molho branco. – Bella sorriu com a escolha. – E duas cocas? – Ela assentiu novamente. – Isso. – O garçom saiu com o pedido e eu fiquei a olhar Bella.

- Então... – Ela disse corando, mexendo nos cabelos colocando-os pra trás. – Como foi seu dia?

- Um tédio. E o seu? – Eu sorri e ela me acompanhou.

- Bom até, menos pelo fato de ter acordado às 10 da manhã achando que era 5 da manhã. – rimos de novo. – Sempre quero dormir como você notou. – ela completou meio tristonha.

- Está tudo bem Bella, eu já disse. – Falei num tom suave, e ela olhou nos meus olhos e ficamos assim por um tempo. Levei minhas mãos até as dela por cima da mesa, acariciando sua pele macia enquanto ela ficava olhando para meus braços, rosto, e eu ficava só um pouquinho corado. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali sentindo nossas mãos, quando alguém chegou a nossa mesa. Alguém loira demais.

- Tânia. – Eu disse entre dentes.

- Oi, meu lindinho. – Ela piscou pra mim e pareceu nem notar Bella do outro lado que havia baixado os olhos e distanciado nossas mãos.

- O que você quer? – Eu disse um pouco ríspido.

- Esclarecer o que aconteceu no bar. – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura esperando uma resposta.

- Terminamos nosso relacionamento, se é que tinha algum relacionamento. Qual a parte você quer que eu desenhe? – Eu falei irônico querendo mesmo que ela se ofendesse.

- É essa mulherzinha não é? – Apontou para Bella com pouco caso, e eu levantei.

- Bella, eu volto num minuto. – Ela com as mãos no colo e falou um "okay" baixo, minha raiva cresceu. Que ousadia daquela mulher idiota. Peguei-a pelo braço não muito gentil e olhei para ela.

- Por favor, Tânia, trate de ter o bom senso e saia daqui. No trabalho vamos discutir, aqui não. – Soltei-a para dar seu showzinho rebelde até a porta como se fosse a inocente, mas eu a vi sair. Relaxei.

- Desculpas, você não merecia ver aquela figura. – Eu sentei e encarei uma Bella indiferente.

- Tudo bem, você deve ter seus casos amorosos. – Ela deu uma mexida nos guardanapos e o garçom trouxe nossa bebida. Esperei ele se retirar.

- É eu tive, mas ela não tem esse direito. Como você viu, eu terminei com ela. – Falei salientando o que ela tinha ouvido, não sei por que falei isso reforçando, mas era a verdade.

- Sim. – Ela devaneou bebendo um gole do refrigerante. – Ela é bonita.

- Mas uma mala. – Eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto e ela me acompanhou. Um pouco.

- Eu vi vocês se beijando no bar. –Bella falou como quem não quer nada, e eu lembrei como ela havia bebido. – Achei que tinham se resolvido, ou sei lá.

- Hm, o dia em que você bebeu muito. – Eu acrescentei, e ela se mexeu na cadeira desconfortável.

- Foi muito terrível? – Eu a vi franzir a testa, e dei um sorriso.

- Eu não tive nenhum problema, talvez seu irmão sim... – Deixei no ar a continuação e enquanto ela ria nossos pratos chegaram.

- É, mas ele foi legal. Sem tiros pela casa. – Ela deu um breve sorriso e deu sua primeira garfada. – Só não posso fazer de novo. – Ela disse, enquanto nós dois comíamos o macarrão que estava muito bom por sinal.

- Hm, eu também não quero que faça de novo. – Eu olhei sério para ela, enquanto ela assentia.

- Sim papai, pode deixar. – Bella falava comia bem devagar, pelo visto. O prato dela estava cheio e o meu já ficando pela metade. – O que você falou pro Em? De mim, claro.

- Falei pra ele não pegar pesado com você, mais nada. – Achei que ela tinha percebido que eu... Achava ela bonita, digamos assim. Mas percebi que era só uma pergunta sobre o que tinha acontecido no bar.

- Viu Jacob hoje? – Perguntei e tentava esconder o que eu sentia, percebi que era mais forte do que eu pensava e eu não conseguia mais esconder que eu realmente estava me apaixonando por Bella.

- Vi sim. – Ela disse remexendo os talheres pelo macarrão. – Perguntando por quê? – minha acompanhante olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Você falou que alguém tinha acordado às 10 da manhã nem pensei no grandão. Então já sei quem foi. – E aquele sentimento ruim, cresceu dentro de mim. Jacob. Aquele nome iria ser difícil de engolir.

- Pois é, culpado Jake. – eu havia acabado de terminar meu prato. – Saímos hoje. Foi um pouco estranho, mas no final está tudo numa boa.

- Estranho? – Eu perguntei, terminando minha coca-cola e colocando os cotovelos na mesa analisando Bella, minha acompanhante muito bonita. Ela estava ficando corada.

- Jacob... – Ela continuou a comer com calma e bebericar o refrigerante. – Está dando em cima de mim. – Bella olhou esperando alguma reação minha, enquanto eu colocava minhas mãos embaixo da mesa fechando-as em punhos tentando relaxar. – Não sei, talvez nós dois não dê certo mesmo ele é diferente em algumas coisas.

- Hm, - foi o que consegui murmurar. Bella deve ter percebido minha tensão e terminou calmamente sua refeição, e a coca dando leves golinhos.

- Vamos nos ver amanhã? – Ela perguntou, dando um sinal de que havia acabado.

- Não sei, depois vou conversar com seu irmão. – Dei uma pausa. – Quer sobremesa?

- Comemos lá em casa. Deve ter alguma coisa naquela geladeira ou passamos em algum lugar. – Ela deu de ombros, paguei a conta e fomos para a porta enquanto eu tentava reprimir a vontade de colocar meus braços em volta dela, pra sentir que era minha. Abri a porta do carro e logo ela entrando fui para o lado do motorista.

- Quer ir comer a sobremesa? – levantei uma sobrancelha e ela pareceu pensar.

- Quando vou com Em na casa de Dani tem uma doceria. Podíamos comprar alguma coisa e levar pro apartamento. – Ela colocou as mãos no joelho esperando minha opinião.

- Claro, é uma ótima idéia. Acho que sei onde fica. – Coloquei o cinto e dirigi direto para lá.

Compramos dois potinhos de mousse chocolate, e dois pedaços de torta de limão. Quando chegamos ao prédio, vi a boca suja da Bella enquanto ela acabava com o mousse de um potinho. Eu comecei a rir.

- É, janta não come rápido, mas por outro lado um mousse... – Eu disse tentando me controlar, mas gargalhei dentro do carro enquanto ela ria e saía logo depois de abrir a porta para ela.

- Nem comece. Estava gostoso. – entrávamos no prédio dando um oi para o porteiro, levando uma sacola da doceria.

- Não dê isso para o Emmett, você mal piscou e ele vai ter devorado tudo. Cuidado.

- Em não é tão mal assim, - ela balbuciou e eu ri.

Entramos no apartamento e provavelmente o grandão ainda não havia chegado. Bella foi para cozinha enquanto eu deixava meu palitó jogado num canto do sofá me livrando daquilo.

- Vem pegar aqui Edward. – Ela estava colocando as sobremesas no balcão e quando foi pegar os copos ouvi um baque.

- Ai, droga. De novo não. – Corri até a menina dos olhos castanhos mais bonitos que já tinha visto.

- Bati nessa droga. – Bella virou seu olhar pra quina do balcão e colocou as mãos na cintura, onde estava doendo.

- Vai trocar de roupa Bells, passa alguma coisa deve ter ficado um hematoma. – franzi a testa com o pensamento do hematoma.

Ela se abaixou e pegou seus sapatos que já havia tirado e me olhou.

- Você sabe onde tem uma pomada? Eu não faço idéia onde estão às coisas aqui na casa do Em. Procura pra mim, por favor? Vou me trocar. – E saiu para seu quarto.

- Vou pegar. – Fui até o banheiro de Em, e achei a pomada nos seus armários apesar de ter demorado um pouco. Bati na porta de Bella e ela a abriu com uma parte da pele de sua cintura exposta, bem em cima do osso.

- Aqui, - ela choramingou, vestindo um moletom preto. – faz dias que estou batendo naquele negócio.

- Vai, vira pra mim. Deixa ver como está. – E no meio do branco de sua pele estava uma parte azulada e amarelada. Abri a pomada e com um pouco dela passei na cintura da Bella a qual pareceu congelar com meu toque, eu até cogitei em perguntar o problema. Depois percebi a situação que estávamos. Bem próximos, além de eu estar tocando sua pele. Ela parecia segurar a respiração.

- Bella, respire. – Lembrei a ela e olhei para seu rosto, e ela estava corada com seus lábios vermelhos e seus olhos sobre mim. E toda aquela vontade do restaurante me percorreu. Coloquei um dos meus braços em volta de sua cintura e ela por sua vez colocou sua mão por meu ombro tão delicadamente que eu flutuei, e estava prestes e encostar nossos lábios já meio perdido no tempo quando ouço a campainha. Eu e Bella tivemos um sobressalto.

- Eu atendo. – Falei numa voz rouca, atravessando a sala frustrado.

**Bella POV**

Quando aquela loira oxigenada chamou Edward de lindinho eu quis socar ela e arrancar seus cabelos de umas mil formas possíveis. Ele estava comigo, saindo comigo que diabos ela tinha que se meter? Estava ficando completamente louca com isso, mas me controlei quando o vi voltar para a mesa. O resto da noite teria sido maravilhosa se eu não tivesse comentado sobre Jacob, e também se meu lindo irmão não tivesse tocado a campainha bem na hora que Edward estava tão perto, tão maravilhosamente perto com seus olhos verdes mais intensos e seu cabelo bagunçado, com alguns botões abertos da camisa... Sim, estava me matando.

- Swan, você está aí? – Ouvi meu irmão falar da sala.

Pensei: "É meu querido, morri."

- Yeaaap. – Disse, tentando esquecer o quase beijo levantava da cama e ia em direção a sala. – Aqui.

Vi meu irmão esparramado no sofá e Edward também provavelmente conversando. Edward me olhou com um olhar intenso e depois desviou os olhos.

- Como foi lá Edward? Bella se comportou? – Edward riu, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro, como um anjinho. – Ignorei os comentários, principalmente esse último do Edward e fui comer minha torta deliciosa de limão. Estava boa mesmo.

- E meu pedaço? – Edward veio louco tentando pegar um pedaço da minha.

- Nada disso, a sua está bem ali. – Apontei do outro lado do balcão e percebi que aquela intensidade no olhar dele voltava, meu irmão ficou na sala. Porque meu irmão ficou na sala? Eu ia ter um negócio ali mesmo.

Ele pegou um garfo e saboreou seu pedaço bem ao meu lado, e em algumas horas ele tentava colocar o garfo na minha torta enquanto eu brigava com seu garfo e ria.

- Quer um pouco Em? – Eu perguntei da cozinha.

- Não. – Ouvi ele gritar da sala, e meus braços encostavam o do Edward.

O moço lindo do meu lado terminou sua torta e virou meu rosto para o seu e eu consegui senti meu coração revirar dentro do peito uma segunda vez no dia. Logo ele desviou o olhar do meu e beijou minha testa levemente e respirei fundo enquanto ele se afastava.

- Já estou indo Bells, se cuida. – Edward deu seu sorriso torto e me segurei na bancada. – Ei Emmett, vou pra casa. – Ele disse olhando para mim uma última vez e indo pra sala, eu não tinha conseguido falar nada. Idiota.

Segui pra sala vendo os dois amigos se abraçarem.

- Qualquer coisa eu dou um toque Edward, valeu por tudo.

- Que isso, numa boa.

Em pegou a chave, abrindo a porta.

- Tchau Edward, - eu sorri vendo como seu cabelo estava bagunçado. – Manda um beijo para Ali.

- Pode deixar, tchau gente. Até mais. – E ele saiu pela porta e eu fiquei encarando uma porta branca.

- Então Swan, estava pensando se você poderia ajeitar a casa amanhã. – Eu virei para Em, e depois caiu minha fixa que ele estava falando comigo.

- Hm, claro. Tudo você diz? – Ele assentiu. – Bem, vai demorar alguns dias.

- Dá conta, né? Estou sem tempo e isso aqui ta virando uma lixeira e quero convidar Rose pra vir aqui. – Vi suas bochechas corarem levemente.

- Relaxa Em, quando sua princesa vim vai estar tudo no lugar. – Eu ri, e ele me abraçou me erguendo do chão.

- Valeu maninha. – Eu sorri do jeito que ele me chamou. Era raro.

- De nada. Agora me deixe respirar. – Ele me soltou e amigavelmente fui para meu quarto a passos lentos. Em era uma graça, eu estava mudando meus conceitos sobre meu irmão. – Boa noite Em.

- Já? Achei que ia ficar aqui comigo na TV. – Ele fez um biquinho.

- Estou cansada, amanhã talvez. Beijo, boa noite.

Fui para meu quarto arrumei minha cama e coloquei meu pijama, deitando na cama. Fiquei pensando em Edward e mal sabia eu que ficaria dias sem vê-lo.

-x-

_Espero que tenham gostado *-*, achei que ficou meio clichê, mas é assim que eu gosto mesmo. HUEHAUEAEUH' ~ talvez ainda coloque mais um capítulo esse mês, vamos ver. Beijo. Até mais, valeu por ler até aqui {:_


End file.
